1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism and a portable electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a supporting mechanism for supporting a display module on a base and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tablet computer utilizes a touch panel for touch control. Since the tablet computer can not completely meet user's demands for convenience, a portable computer device combined with a supporting base equipped with a keyboard and a tablet computer arises. Generally speaking, mechanical designs for combining the supporting base and the tablet computer are categorized as an external type, a socket type or a fixing type. The external type and the socket type facilitate a user to freely choose whether to bring the supporting base or not, while it disadvantages combination. The fixing type facilitates the combination, while it disadvantages portability due to disability to separate the tablet computer. Mechanisms capable of facilitating separability and combination become an issue in the portable electronic device industry.